Turbine engines typically rely on bearings to enable relative rotation between static and rotary engine components. Bearings are housed in bearing compartments which may use carbon seals to prevent oil from leaking out of the compartment. Carbon seals may generate heat due to sliding contact between the rotating metal runner and static carbon. To maintain acceptable bearing compartment temperature cooling oil is often introduced to the rotating metal part of the seal. Oil is typically jetted directly at the seal or fed to the seal through passages in the rotating hardware. Oil is typically fed into the compartment through an oil jet, which may be integral to the compartment housing or an independent part.